


My Old ‘Walls’ (artwork) - Done MOSTLY with Microsoft Picture It! 7.0

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, McSpirk - Freeform, McSpirk Fan Art, Space Husbands, Spirk Fan Art, TOS and Abramsverse Crossovers, Trek Fan Art, old married spirk, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: My Old ‘Walls’ (artwork) - Done MOSTLY with Microsoft Picture It! 7.0





	1. Chapter 1

https://flickr.com/photos/146359752@N03/sets/72157705875779334


	2. Another Link To More of My Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My old artwork

https://flickr.com/photos/146359752@N03/sets/72157704355423661


	3. Here We Go Again- More old software Screencap Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here We Go Again- More old software Screencap Art

https://flickr.com/photos/146359752@N03/sets/72157705875894584


	4. Another Link to more art of mine on Flickr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the screencapped images or the screencaps, but the art made with them is mine.

https://flickr.com/photos/146359752@N03/sets/72157677804562188


	5. Screencap Art - I own the Art, but not the source material!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screencap Art - I own the Art, but not the source material!

https://flickr.com/photos/146359752@N03/sets/72157677804616478


	6. Yet more Screencap Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did the artwork, but not the Star Trek Franchise’s material in any way
> 
> Some of this has been put through an app or two, but most of it is made with Microsoft Picture It! 7.0 alone.

https://flickr.com/photos/146359752@N03/sets/72157704355642541


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the art you see in these chapters was first viewed at The KS Archive’s Kismet Con from 2017 (think I’ve got the year right!)

https://flickr.com/photos/146359752@N03/sets/72157688824838183


	8. My ‘electronic’ art

https://flickr.com/photos/146359752@N03/sets/72157688825171953


End file.
